


still no title

by Crayon_Boi



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bestiality, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, its just horrible, no capitalisation, no punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayon_Boi/pseuds/Crayon_Boi
Summary: this is bad please dont read this :/
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 48





	still no title

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kinda nasty but also a lil bit fluffy? i literally copy pasted this right frum my notes app so enjoy

ugh, why did it have to start today? it was his friends birthday, he just wanted to spend some time with her! he ended up having to go home, the same way hed got over to her house-

but now it was much more intimidating, given how dark it was out. it was near 10 pm, and as the little green boy walked past the strangely disturbing houses, dogs started barking from inside their homes- they could smell him.

zim didnt like the loud noises, so he hurried along, not noticing the somewhat disturbing sound of one specific determined dog biting through his fence to get to him. it couldnt jump over the fence, for it was too high, though he had sharp enough teeth that the deed was done very quickly, and without hesitation the huge mutt crawled through and ran to catch up.

he was a very big dog, so tackling zim down was easy, along with holding him down and subduing him. helpless, zim yelped and squirmed around, jolting away the best he could as he felt the beasts huge hot cock prodding him, then shrieking and whimpering as it entered him.

surprisingly, it didnt hurt that much, it was just the initial shock that really made this felt bad- and the humiliation adding on. the canine slobbered all over his now revealed antennae as it slowly fucked him, strangely affectionate. soon enough zim relaxed, and pushed back with the others thrusts, moaning softly.

this encouraged the dog, and it sped up, leaning forward and letting itself completely tower over his submisive and cover him with the warmth he was giving off. after a little while of this feverish mating, the fluffy animal knotted zim, cumming inside him- making zim squeal in bliss.

it was warm, hot even, and zim loved it. they both came down from their highs, not bothering to seperate themselves as zim propped himself up on his elbows, petting his new mate and jumping a bit when he heard the jingle of a tag right next to his antennae. "oh.. so you do have an owner? youre not just some stray?"

carefully reading the tag, finding that the dogs name was dib, zim purred softly. "we should.. probably get up before anyone finds us." this brought a whimper from dib, above him, which brought a little giggle from zim. "oh, its not so bad, we can do this again later."

he felt the drip of warm cum sliding down his thighs after a second, and looked down to see the mess they undoubtedly made before gasping; zims stomach had started swelling from how much cum had made its way into his little body.

the bulge wasnt that big, but it was definitely noticable, especially under zims skin tight outfit. " _dib..!_ " flustered, zim whined, covering his eyes with his arms, only to be greeted with dib licking and nibbling at him, trying to get him to stop hiding his face.

begrudgingly, dib starting pulling his hips away, attempting to seperate their bodies. zim helped, pulling forward, and the knot slowly began to come out- bit by bit. they both whined and growled, this was definitely the hardest part of all of this.

with one last forceful tug, dibs cock was pulled out with a loud _pop!_ from the knot being freed. zim yelped, and sat up on his knees, gently feeling himself down 'there' and wincing. nothing spilled except the cum that couldnt be contained, so most of the weird sticky goo stayed inside of zim, which made him groan in the realization that there was no way he would go unnoticed.

dib layed on the asphalt next to him, panting and clearly close to just passing out- they both were. softly, zim whispered something to the dog, which brought him to his four fluffy feet. he shook himself a bit, then helped zim get up.

eventually, after about five minutes of dib trying to help zim walk home, he got under him, lifting the irken onto his back. they went on like this, zim falling asleep, until eventually they got back to zims home. by this point it was nearing midnight, and dib knew that his owner would worry about him if he was tired all day the next day.

with that in mind, dib found a way inside, finding zims room and placing him in his bed gently. he leaned down next to his small mate, licking and nudging his face happily before turning around and going back home.

he came back, of course.

and they did it again, that time in zims backyard.

then he came back the next day, and they did it once more.

and it happened again.

and again.

and again.

from there on out, it never really changed. dib would come back to zim everyday, theyd mate, and then hed go home with them both happy and satisifed. the cycle repeated. they lived like that. sometimes theyd even mate more than usual, which could last pretty long.

they both looked forward to their heats every month.


End file.
